Verlassen
by LyWoo
Summary: Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang yang ia cintai meninggalkannya. Bahkan Chanyeol melakukannya juga. Jadi tidak masalah kan jika ia menjadi pihak yang meninggalkan juga? CHANBAEK, YAOI, CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN, EXO


Verlassen [Oneshoot]

.

.

.

YAOI! Don't like don't read

Warning! Drama typo

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, setelah membanting ponselnya di atas sofa. Namja bertubuh atletis itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, raut frustasi tergambar di wajah tampannya.

Percakapannya dengan Ayahnya lah penyebabnya. Pria tua itu menelponnya, dan memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin ia lakukan.

Menikah dengan putri keluarga Kang dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun-nya.

Rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya. Lengkungan mata kala bibirnya tersenyum manis membayangi Chanyeol.

"Aku percaya pada Chanyeol."

Suara namja mungil kesayangannya itu memenuhi kepalanya. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan wajah terluka Baekhyun saat Chanyeol membicarakan hal ini nanti.

Chanyeol tidak mau, namun ia harus. Salahkan hatinya yang terlanjur jatuh pada dua hati.

.

.

.

"Baek, aku pulang."

Chanyeol menyusun sepatunya di rak sepatu, kemudian berjalan memasuki apartement tempat tinggalnya dan Baekhyun.

"O-oh, Chanyeollie akhirnya kau pulang," sambut Baekhyun dengan nada senang, menghampiri Chanyeol dengan langkah hati-hati.

Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun saat namja itu nyaris terjatuh, tidak sengaja menyenggol meja di ruang tamu. Kemudian membawanya duduk di sofa.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian menghadap ke arah Chanyeol. Tangannya terangkat, dengan pelan menyentuh rahang tegas Chanyeol. "Kau sudah makan?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya. Kemudian mengangguk, "Hm. Aku makan malam dengan keluarga Kang tadi."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Ia menarik tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol, menundukan wajahnya. "O-oh, begitu..."

"Baekhyun-"

"K-kalau begitu aku tidur dulu," ucap Baekhyun seraya bangkit. Menolak menatap Chanyeol, dengan hati-hati berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

"Baek, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam di bibir pintu. "Besok saja, kita bicarakan di taman yang biasa kita datangi."

"Baiklah."

Kemudian keduanya memasuki kamar, tidur dengan saling memunggungi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengeratkan mantel yang dikenakannya. Udara sangat dingin, salju akan segera turun.

Ia dan Chanyeol membuat janji temu di sini. Taman tempat keduanya bertemu pertama kali.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu, namun Chanyeol tidak datang juga.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Baekhyun lekas bangkit dari duduknya. "C-Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol datang. Napasnya terengah-engah karena berlari, penampilannya kacau dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

"Hah... Hah... Maafkan aku Baek, Seulgi mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit. Aku mengantarnya tadi dan sekarang ia masih dioperasi," jelas Chanyeol sambil menyambut tangan Baekhyun, mengenggamnya dan membawanya duduk kembali.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, walau sebenarnya hatinya sakit dan kecewa.

"Tidak masalah. Kau tidak apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak bersamanya saat kecelakaan."

"Syukurlah."

Keduanya terdiam setelahnya. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Ingin berucap banyak hal, namun saling menahannya.

"B-baek"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan? Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mematung. Menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong penuh luka.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan-

Drrt...

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, namja tinggi itu menghentikan ucapannya lalu mengeluarkan benda itu dari saku celananya.

"Halo, ada apa Ayah?"

"Chanyeol-ah! Seulgi membutuhkan lebih banyak darah lagi! Cepat datang ke rumah sakit untuk mendonorkan darahmu!"

"A-apa?!"

Baekhyun mendengarnya, Chanyeol berada di dekatnya dan kupingnya masih bisa menangkap dengan jelas ucapan Ayah Chanyeol.

Namja mungil itu menundukan wajahnya, menahan air mata yang timbul akibat rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Baek, aku harus pergi. Aku pasti akan kembali, kau pulang-

"Kajima!"

Baekhyun mencekal lengan Chanyeol. Tidak, kali ini ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan kembali. Ia tidak sanggup. Semua terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Mata itu, tatapan kosong penuh luka membuatnya ikut merasakan sakit. Namun tidak, ia tidak bisa terus berada di sana. Belahan jiwanya yang lain membutuhkannya.

"Aku akan kembali. Pulanglah dulu," ucap Chanyeol tegas. Ya, ia tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun, pemilik sebagian besar hatinya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku akan menunggumu. Di sini."

Chanyeol yang kepalanya dipenuhi banyak pikiran, langsung mengangguk. "Ya, aku pasti akan kembali secepatnya ke sini."

Lalu tangan besar itu melepaskan jemari lentik Baekhyun yang mencengkram lengannya. Kakinya berlari cepat, meninggalkan si mungil yang menatap ke depan.

Air mata Baekhyun perlahan menetes. Ia ditinggalkan lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memaksa memejamkan matanya, namun tidak bisa. Matanya kembali membuka, pikirannyalah penyebabnya.

"Baekhyun tidak mungkin menungguku di sana, bukan?"

Di sinilah Chanyeol. Berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit usai mendonorkan darahnya untuk Seulgi. Keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun selamanya ia lakukan saat itu juga. Baekhyun pasti sudah tau, makanya namja mungil itu mengajaknya berkencan di taman itu. Pasti ia ingin mencegah Chanyeol, menggoyahkan keputusannya. Namun tidak, Chanyeol tidak bisa tetap tinggal.

Nyawa Seulgi berada di tangannya. Jika ia menolak menikah, Ayahnya akan membunuh anaknya yang berada di rahim Seulgi.

Ya, Chanyeol membuat kesalahan. Ia menghamili gadis lain. Dan terlanjur mencintainya juga.

"Baekhyun... Pasti Kyungsoo mengantarmu pulang, bukan?" gumam Chanyeol gusar.

Ia memutuskan untuk memastikan hal itu. Meraih ponselnya di nakas, mendial nomor sahabat Baekhyun satu-satunya itu. Sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan omelan yang akan ia dengar, demi mendengar kabar Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-sshi? Kau sudah mengantar Baekhyun pulang, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Dia bilang akan pulang bersamamu dan tidak menghubungiku lagi."

"A-apa?"

"Memang kenap-

Chanyeol memutus sambungan. Bergegas bangkit, mengambil mantel kemudian berlari kencang. Berharap Baekhyun menjawab panggilannya, namun ia tidak.

20 menit kemudian Chanyeol tiba dengan taksi. Setelah membayar, ia bergegas berlari. Mencari sosok Baekhyun.

Matanya menangkap sosok itu. Baekhyun berada di tempat semula ia meninggalkannya, dengan posisi berbaring kaku di bangku.

Tangis Chanyeol pecah kala tidak mendapati detak jantungnya. Bibir tipis yang selalu tersenyum itu membiru, jemari lentik yang selalu digenggamnya kaku dan sedingin es. Mata yang selalu indah walau kehilangan fungsinya itu terpejam erat.

Chanyeol mencoba meninggalkannya, namun Baekhyun yang lelah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_** Baekhyun tidak tau sudah berapa jam ia menunggu Chanyeol. Bibir dan tubuhnya mulai terasa kaku karena dingin.

Ia mencoba meraih ponsel dalam saku mantelnya, namun tangannya sulit digerakkan. Setelah dapat, ia mencoba menekan tombol di sana. Namun jemarinya terlalu kaku, hingga ia sulit menekan tombol yang biasa ia pakai dan berakhir salah tekan. Akhirnya ia menyerah, menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja ke tanah.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan. Memutuskan untuk berbaring meringkuk karena tubuhnya terasa lelah dan dingin.

"Chanyeol-ah... Aku menunggumu."

Waktu terus berlalu. Baekhyun tanpa sadar tertidur. Saat membuka mata, ia harap Chanyeol ada di hadapannya, kembali sesuai janjinya.

Namun tidak, hanya gelap yang ia dapati. Tidak ada suara atau aroma Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak kembali.

Bibirnya yang semakin terasa kelu melengkung sedih. Air mata yang terasa hangat membasahi pipinya.

Samar-samar, ia melihat seberkas cahaya. Kemudian, cahaya itu semakin terang hingga Baekhyun bisa melihat dua sosok manusia.

Ayah dan Ibunya. Tersenyum dengan wajah yang penuh cahaya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kemarilah. Kini kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, kemudian mengangguk. Perlahan, ia menutup matanya.

"Selamat tinggal Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun sudah lelah ditinggalkan, jadi tidak apa kan kalau kali ini ia juga menjadi pihak yang meninggalkan?

 **FIN**

Ini aku nulis apa wkwk

Tiba-tiba lagi mood nulis yang dramatis, dan akhirnya pake ide lama yang sudah menjamur, baru kesampean dituangkan dalam waktu gak sampe 2 jam...

Mind to review?

No sequel ya


End file.
